Little Talks
by a kiss of winter
Summary: "I just never thought I would see the big, bad River Song melt over a baby," he teased. [River x Eleventh, timebaby drabble]


_**author's note:** My first Doctor Who fanfic, 'cause I'm a sucker for River and Eleven having timebabies. Here goes nothing._

* * *

_**-xoxo-**_

_**Little Talks**_

_**-xoxo-**_

The impossible had happened. Who would have ever guessed that The Doctor and River Song could be ... parents? They were adventurous, could never stay out of trouble and their lives was back to front. Yet now, they had a precious little life thrown into the mix.

For the first time ever, a loud cry echoed through the TARDIS.

"Sweetie, she's-"

"-I know, I know," The Doctor muttered, as he placed a kiss on his wife's forehead. "I'll get her."

River let out a content sigh, and gave a weary smile. What was even more baffling: after much persuasion and more than a few arguments, she had somehow been convinced to live on the TARDIS. It didn't help that she was rage-filled and eight months pregnant at the time, but now, here she was. Traveling had ceased for a while - for the safety of the baby, The Doctor had said - and River couldn't remember the last time that her life with him had been this peaceful...

Her smile grew as she watched The Doctor cradle their newborn daughter, who was crying and fussing.

Andromeda Amelia Song was positively perfect, in every way possible. She was certainly a beautiful child too: with her father's face structure, and mother's radiant hazel eyes. And, of course, there was no escaping River's wild curls, which were already growing in on the little girl.

"Come on now, Andy, what's wrong with you?" The Doctor asked, rocking the baby gently.

"Andy?" River inquired, with a raised eyebrow. "Have you given her a nickname already?"

"Of course not," The Doctor replied. "That's what she calls herself."

"Does she now?" River mused. "And how do you know that?"

"I speak baby," he said matter-of-factly. However, little Andromeda kept shrieking and wailing. "But right now, she's just upset. Poor thing." He lifted her up, and kissed her cheek. "Daddy's here. What do you need, poppet? Snuggles? Food? Stuffed toy?"

After hearing the cries all night, and now to endure it yet again, River rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. "Give her to me, you're probably scaring her," she muttered.

The Doctor gave a mock scoff. "Oi! I do not scare children," he argued.

A babble escaped Andromeda, causing her father to laugh.

"Oh, you're certainly right on that one, Andy," he said, causing the newborn to calm down ever-so-slightly and cease with her crying.

"What did she say this time?" River asked.

"She said that Mummy's sassy," The Doctor chuckled.

"She did _not_!"

"Did so."

River rolled her eyes, and sat up in bed, outstretching her arms. "Let me see what's wrong with her," she said.

The Doctor carried their daughter over, smiling when the little one began tugging at his shirt. "She's feisty, isn't it?" he mused.

When her daughter was placed into her arms, River felt a sense of pride and joy as little Andromeda looked up at her. The baby had that cute sort of lopsided smile all youngsters did, and she was no longer crying, but tears still brimmed her beautiful star-like eyes. River brushed them away, and shushed the infant, who giggled at the affection.

A soft laugh escaped The Doctor, which summoned River to look up.

"What's so funny?" she inquired.

"I just never thought I would see the big, bad River Song melt over a baby," he teased.

"I hate you," she said, with a playful glare.

"No, you don't," The Doctor grinned as he leaned in, and placed a kiss on her lips...

...however, their daughter let out a light squeal followed by a whine, thus interrupting her parents.

River chuckled, and smirked when she noticed her husband's amused expression. "What did she say this time?"

The Doctor's smile was no longer teasing, but instead, content. "She said that she loves us," he explained. "But hates it when we get all mushy."

"Andromeda, you are most _definitely_ our daughter," River murmured to the little one.

_**~ la fin ~**_

* * *

_**author's note:** Pointless fluff. Sorry not sorry._


End file.
